Healing Kat
by Julia-Rose7241
Summary: Kat returns late one night with gashes covering her body. Hale takes care of her and is shocked as he cleans her wounds. Will Kat and her crew be able to stop Taccone? Not a one-shot anymore. Rated T. Let me know what you think :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hurt/comfort one-shot! I appreciate tips. Enjoy :)**

Kat was late. She was supposed to return three hours ago. W. W. Hale the Fifth sat on the lavish couch staring into the lit fireplace. He heard the quietest squeak coming from the door. Kat approached the living room slowly.

"You're late."

Kat nodded. Her body made a small grimace that only Hale could notice. His anger turned into a worried expression.

"Kat, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said taking in a short breath that left her face in pain. Her eyes started to drop as her legs gave out beneath her.

"Kat!" Hale yelled as he scooped up the small girl in his arms. Quickly he ran upstairs and into his bedroom. Gently he laid Kat down on the king sized bed. He placed his hands on either side of her face.

"Kat, what happened," Hale demanded desperately.

Her eyes started to water and her body began to tremble. She took a shaky breath.

"Taccone."

Hale's jaw clenched picturing the photos Taccone took, keeping track of their crew.

"It hurts Hale."

His attention returned to Kat. "I need to see how badly you're injured." The girl nodded in reply.

He unbuttoned her jacket tossing it on a nearby chair. He saw the blood soaking through her shirt. He started to lift the shirt off of her. Kat let out a small whimper of pain. "I'm sorry Kat, I'll try not to hurt you," he said.

Again he lifted the shirt up and over her head. His eyes widened at the bloody gashes and bruises across her stomach. He continued and unbuttoned her jeans slowly, sliding them down, careful not to hit any scrapes or bruises. He put the bloody clothes on the floor.

"Ohh Kat," Hale said softly.

"I tried to get away but his goons stopped me and he...he..."

"Shh Kat it's okay. You're safe now." His eyes were filled with worry as he traced her cheek with his thumb.

"Come on we need to clean you up," Hale said as he lifted her off the bed and carried her into the connected bathroom. He closed the door with his foot. Carefully he set her upright onto the counter. He turned the water on in the tub and grabbed soap and a washcloth from the cabinet. He removed his shirt revealing a six pack. Kat turned away her face turning a light shade of red. Hale turned off the water and turned towards Kat. He put his arm under her legs and his other arm supported her middle then set her down into the warm water. He knelt beside the tub and grabbed the soap and washcloth.

"I'm going to clean your cuts. Tell me if I hurt you, okay?"

Kat nodded as Hale lathered the washcloth with soap. He lightly rubbed the washcloth on her arm. Kat was relieved that she had her bra and underwear on. He moved on to her stomach where the cuts were the worst. Kat took deep breaths enjoying the warm water. She flinched slightly at a deep cut on her shoulder and Hale kissed her temple. He skimmed her chest with the cloth cleaning the gashes. Then he brushed the cloth against her legs careful not to hit the bruises too hard. He stopped just above the knee not going any further. He pulled the plug and grabbed a towel from the counter. She took Hale's hand and he wrapped her in the towel. He shut the bathroom door and entered the room. He grabbed a t-shirt and sweatpants from his dresser as Kat dried off. She put on his shirt that came down to her mid-thigh. Hale held out the sweatpants as Kat held on to his shoulders. He slid them up to her hips. Kat yawned while Hale lightly laughed and guided her to his bed. She got under the covers while he tucked her in.

"Night, Kat," he said as he turned to leave.

"No," Kat said in a small voice. "Please stay with me."

Hale smiled and got under the covers with her. She rested her head on his chest while he carefully put his arm over her waist.

"Thank you for helping me," Kat said in a tired voice.

"Anything for you," Hale said stroking her damp hair.


	2. Meeting Chapter 2

**Hey! So I'm continuing this story! Shoutout to Guest(haha), MistressBlack523, and Travelingwishes for reviewing! Also to Misschampcc for following and Teckanimal for favoriting! Thx guys :D Ik the beginning is in italics.**

"_I'm so glad I spotted you, Kat." Kat sat very still tracing the black leather limousine seat with her fingertips. Her blue eyes met with the older man's. Her expression must've shown a hint of anger because the man gave her a smile. "I know we've been through this but I just want to refresh your memory," he said while he opened a Manila folder. One by one he brought out pictures of her crew. Her family. Kat tried to avert her eyes but she failed as pictures of Gabrielle, Simon, The Bagshaws, Hale, Uncle Eddie, and her dad were held up. _

_Kat raised her eyebrow. One goon sat on either side of him silent as a statue._

_"Let's cut to the chase. What do you want?" Kat asked surprising herself that her voice seemed so calm. _

_Taccone studied the teenage thief before answering, "Your father has made me very unhappy, Katarina. He has stolen my Reservoir painting by Picasso. Sadly he sold the painting to a woman in Germany. I bought that painting in-_

_"Bought?" Kat asked skepticism in her voice. _

_Taccone rested his hands on his jewel embroidered cane. _

_"I guess it doesn't matter how I became the owner of the painting. It really wasn't that special to me. But I won't have anyone steal anything from me without consequences. I want your father's location." _

_He paused glancing from the window to the small girl._

_"Now of course I won't let your special talent go to waste I would also like a couple of monet's for my collection." _

_Kat tapped her finger on her chin. _

_"Hmm no I don't think that works for me," she said. _

_Taccone sighed, "Don't make this harder than it has to be, tell me where your father is."_

_"I think he's in Hawaii, probably craving some coconuts," Kat said, flashing a smile. _

_"This is no time for jokes. You will meet me tomorrow at Central Park so we can discuss those monets you are going to steal. If I don't have the paintings and your father's location by my deadline your father won't be the only one facing consequences. " _

_He grabbed the pictures of her family and ripped them in half. _

_Kat sat speechless glaring at Taccone. _

_He laughed half heartedly, "I'm not afraid of your uncle, Kat. If I were you I wouldn't let him know about our little get together. Don't even bother trying to bring backup tomorrow. Just so we're perfectly clear..."_

_Taccone pulled out a pocket knife while his goons held her in place. Kat struggled against the goon's strong arms. _

_"You will do this for me," he said. Just then he started to lean in with his knife. _

Kat awoke with a start in the king sized bed. She took a deep breath trying to forget about her nightmare that was also a reality. Suddenly a blush crept to her face as she recalled the embarrassing events that happened after her meeting with Taccone. She looked to her side for Hale but was met with covers partly thrown off the bed. Sighing she got up and made her way to the guest room she usually stayed in. She found her duffel bag and changed into jeans and a black shirt. Her fingers lingered on some cuts around her waist. She left the room and descended the stairs. Her blue eyes widened slightly.

Hale sat on the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table. Gabrielle leaned against the fireplace puckering her lips at a handheld mirror. Simon sat between the Bagshaws typing on a laptop while the brothers talked over him about a heist containing an alpaca. Hale was the first to notice the shorter-than-average girl.

"Morning Kat," he said.

"What are you guys doing here," she said standing in the middle of the living room with her arms crossed.

"What? Aren't you glad to see us Kat?" Gabrielle asked while crossing the room and throwing one arm around her cousin's shoulders.

Kat stared at Hale waiting for a response.

"They're here to show Taccone a lesson," he stated.

"You guys can't. I have to go see him."

Simon looked up from his computer shock filling his eyes.

"What do you mean you have to go see him?" he asked exasperated before Hale had the chance to.

_"_It's a long story," Kat replied keeping her eyes glued to the floor.

"Then I guess you better start," Gabrielle said with arms crossed.

Kat sighed and told everyone what happened.

"No," Hale said. "You're not going alone." Then he shook his head.

"No, you're not going at all."

"Yes I am," Kat said calmly.

Hamish shook his head. "Kitty Kat it's too dangerous."

"Look what happened yesterday," Gabrielle said.

"You guys don't understand I have to do this."

"We can stop him Kat," Hale said.

She shook her head. "I'm going to go see him." Kat started to walk away from the living room but Hale stood up blocking her way.

"This isn't up for debate, your not leaving," he said his tone filled with anger.

"Sorry Kitty but he's right," her cousin said from behind her.

"I'm calling Uncle Eddie," the young billionaire said, reaching for his phone.

"No!" Kat yelled and grabbed the phone.

"Why can't you guys understand this? If I don't do what he wants he is going to hurt my dad and all of you!"

Hale grabbed her small shoulders.

"If you do this he could hurt you," he said his voice softening.

"I'm willing to risk that."

Before anyone could protest, Kat ran past Hale and into the chilly morning. Shouts of her name echoed behind her but she ignored them and ran faster towards the park.

Her knuckles didn't turn white because she was nervous but because of the anger she felt towards the man who threatened to hurt her family and friends. Taccone sat on a bench facing a water fountain. A light breeze sent goosebumps up the young thief's arms and she mentally scolded herself for not bringing a jacket.

"Kat, I'm so glad you decided to come," Taccone said nonchalantly as if he wasn't threatening people's lives.

"What, are your goons out enjoying waffles?" Kat asked, looking around for the bodyguards.

He laughed.

"I'm afraid it's just you and me. Now, about the monets, there is one located on the Eastern side of Romania and one at The Louvre."

Kat's head snapped from looking to the side to Taccone. She didn't even attempt to hide her disbelief.

"You expect me to steal from The Louvre?"

Taccone gave a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"I've heard great things about you and your grew. And as we discussed before you don't have much of a choice."

Kat was considering how long it would take to knock him out before his goons appeared.

Without waiting for a response he continued, "My deadline is two weeks. You will meet me here with the monets and your father's location."

"Oh, is that all? Are you sure you wouldn't like a pony too?" Kat asked sarcasm evident in her voice.

"Good luck Katarina," he said as he stood up from the bench and walked into the busy crowd of people.

Kat did not let fear overcome her, she let her legs lead the way. The coffee shop was bright with people standing in line, waiting anxiously. Kat stood outside under the stoop watching as people quickly walked past her. Her eyes didn't even bat when a large coat was hung over her shoulders. Hale stood next to her his jaw set looking towards Central Park.

"Hale I-

He held up a hand.

"I might not be able to stop you but that doesn't mean I'm not going to try."

He paused and turned to look at the small girl beside him.

"So tell me what we have to do."

Kat sighed, "We're going to need your jet."

**Let me know what you think!**

**Random quote: "The way to get started is to quit talking and start doing." -Walt Disney**


	3. New Threats

**Hey! Chapter 3! I'll take tips!**

**Shoutout to imbobtoo and Magbob for favoriting!**

**xXMiss Alec VolturiXx for following and reviewing and travelingwishes for reviewing! I didn't know how I felt about the chapter but both of your reviews made me really happy! Thanks everyone! :D**

**travelingwishes: I noticed you took your story down:( I really enjoyed it! Thx again for the awesome review!**

12 blueprints.

6 teenagers.

2 weeks.

"Are you sure you searched all the museums in Romania?" Kat asked.

"Positive," Simon replied, his fingers typing away furiously on the laptop.

"Why don't we steal the monet from The Louvre first? At least we know where that one is," Gabrielle said while looking out of the jet's window.

"We need as much time as possible for The Louvre. The Romania heist should be easier," Kat said as she started to walk back and forth glancing at the blueprints on the table.

"Try palaces," Hale said to the wide eyed blonde staring at the computer screen.

"Already on it."

The twelve blueprints of The Louvre are sprawled across the table. Next to that are small gourmet sandwiches that Marcus set out. Hamish and Angus look intently at the papers, searching for passage ways.

"I don't know how we're going to be able to do this. The Louvre spans across more than a million square feet," Hamish says.

"Simple, we blow up the half the monet isn't on, steal the painting, use the explosion as a distraction, and make a run for it," Angus states.

Gabrielle rolls her eyes. "We are not blowing up a priceless museum."

"You're right too messy. We could use pigs as a distraction. Security would go ballistic. But we would need to find a lot of pigs," Angus says.

"Kat, stop pacing. You're going to wear a hole in the floor and we're all going to plummet to our death," Hale says.

"Ha. Ha," Kat replies half heartedly but takes a seat next to Gabrielle.

"I found it!" Simon exclaims.

"A pig farm?" Angus asks.

"What? No, I found the painting in Romania!"

"Well where is it?" Gabrielle asks impatiently.

"It's at Mogosoaia palace, not far from Bucharest."

"What does the Monet look like?" The dark haired girl asked.

Simon turned the laptop around to reveal different variations of blue spread across the painting, almost like an ocean until your eyes settle on the darker hues that might resemble a building. The part that stands out the most is the orange yellow strokes reflecting each other against the vibrant blue water. The crew's eyes stayed glued to the screen until they started to water.

"The monet is called Le Parlement. Obviously made by Claude Monet," Simon tells the awestruck teenagers.

"What's the security?" Hale asks.

"12VDC AC power supply. They have high-Resolution Day Night Color 600 Line Weatherproof Bullet Camera with On ScreenDisplay a 12VDC AC powersupply and-"

"English dude," Hamish says.

"This is going to be harder than we expected."

Gabrielle took out a magazine from her bag and started to flip through the pages. "Well, how are we going to get in?"

"They're holding a convention for charity," Hale said, reading over Simon's shoulder.

"With a fancy dinner to thank the donators," Simon added.

Gabrielle flashed a huge smile, "Looks like we're going to be dressed up."

Before Kat could object, Marcus entered the room.

"We will be landing in ten minutes."

* * *

The silk curtains were held back with a silvery rope, an orange glow settling across the furniture by the setting sun. A glass bowl with roasted peanuts was on a dark wooded coffee table.

"Wow Hale, you outdid yourself," Hamish said with a wink while he tossed some peanuts into his mouth.

"Yeah it's not like we would have suffered if we stayed in a regular hotel room," Kat said her eyes wandering around the suite.

"Only the best for you Kitty Kat," Hale said while throwing an arm around the shorter girl's shoulders. Kat took a sudden interest in the floor hoping she didn't blush.

Simon was the first to get back to the task at hand.

"Alright so I have some control over the security cameras but I don't know if the painting will have any motion sensors."

"We'll figure that out once we're there. What about our identities?" Kat asked.

"Oh right, here," Simon said while he passed out sticky notes with names written on them.

Kat saw the name Lily Rant on her note. She works for a large business that helps provide food for poor families. _Exactly the type of person to go to a convention for charity_, Kat thought.

"Are these real people or did you make them up?" Gabrielle asked the question that was on all of their minds.

"Made them up but don't worry I hacked into the palace's system and put the names on the check list. There would be a whole different problem if we stole names and two of the same person would show up," Simon answered still looking at the security system on the computer.

"What would we do without you," Gabrielle said and gave the scrawny boy a kiss on the cheek. Simon turned scarlet red within seconds.

"Hey, what about me?" Hamish asked while leaning in towards Gabrielle.

"Not even in your dreams, Bagshaw."

The team decided to call it a night especially with their heist tomorrow. Gabrielle found sleep quickly in the queen sized bed she shared. Kat wasn't so lucky as she stared at the ceiling. Her thoughts spun around trying to convince herself that she could do this. Her phone buzzed with an unfamiliar number. Not wanting to wake her cousin she quickly slipped out of bed and into the main area then outside on the balcony. She answered hoping that it was her dad. He frequently had different phone numbers. The voice on the other end chilled her to the bone.

"Hello Katarina," Taccone said.

The teenager didn't dare to open her mouth yet.

"I just wanted to inform you that I have a possible track on your father."

"How does that change anything?" Kat asked with anger in every word.

"I'm glad you asked. If you decide to back out of the heists, call intercom, or attempt to stop me I will take your father before the deadline. Let's just say you would not be seeing him for awhile. If our deal works out I might be able to let your father go with a few bruises."

Kat could almost picture him sitting on a couch smiling at how much control he had over her.

After a moments pause Taccone continued,

"Is that clear Miss Bishop?"

"Crystal," Kat said through gritted teeth.


	4. Part One

**Hi! Shoutout to xXMizz Alec VolturiXx for reviewing! Thank you :D **

**So guess what I realized PJO fans? Our last book is coming out in 3 months! D: I guess I always knew it but my crazy mind had me thinking there was 2 more books after House of Hades. I was in denial haha but as soon as I realized...major freak out!**

**Anyways chapter four: Part One**

Her cold fingertips traced the black railing. Cars drove past below despite the fact it was late. Her body shuddered, because of the chilly air or her latest phone conversation she had no idea. The creaking noise of a door opening came from behind. Kat didn't have time to wonder who it was before an arm wrapped around her waist, with a whisper in her ear, "Why are you up?"

"Couldn't sleep."

Hale gave a low chuckle,

"Did you try?"

Kat smiled at this and turned around in his arms to face him. Although the smile that just appeared quickly vanished.

"Kat..."

"I'm fine, Hale."

He sighed and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her hair. Staring into her bright blue eyes he couldn't help but want to lock her away in one of his mansions. To keep the free spirited girl safe and happy. Although he knew heists were a major part of her, they made her happy. They set her free.

"I know."

Kat could tell by the strong arms wrapped around her that he was still worried. That she might slip through his fingertips and never return. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He lifted her chin with his fingers and pressed his lips against her's. The kiss lasted a few seconds before Hale broke away. His arm tightened around her small frame while his thumb brushed against her cheekbone.

"Try to get some rest Kat."

* * *

"Gabrielle it's too tight!"

"No it's not. Now hold still," she said while pinning the dark blue dress.

"It's too short!"

Her cousin sighed, "Kat it's longer than mine. Turn around."

The dress had a strap that came off to the side and a silvery belt around the middle. Kat stared at the girl in the mirror thinking about all the possibilities how wearing a dress during a heist was a bad idea.

"Okay it's finished!" Gabrielle said while taking a step back to admire her job. The slightly older cousin's dress was a light orange with rhinestones across the chest.

"And now the finishing touch," Gabrielle said holding up a pair of black high heels.

"Oh no there is no way in-

Just then Angus barged into the room.

"Are you lovely ladies ready?" he asked.

"I don't know, are you trying to be smooth?" Gabrielle said sarcastically.

"You tell me," Angus said while posing in his tux.

The nicely dressed crew stepped out of W. W. Hale the Fifth's limousine and started the long walk to Mogosoaia palace. The shorter-than-average teenage girl held onto the young billionaire's arm because of her high heels. With every step Kat was thinking of new ways of revenge for Gabrielle.

"Name please?" A tall light haired man asked without looking up from his clipboard.

"Philip Tanner," Hale said.

"Lily Rant," Kat said.

"Nicole Grey," Gabrielle said.

The rest of the crew said their names and entered the enormous palace. People were everywhere, sipping champagne or talking in small groups. The Bagshaw brother's started towards the outside patio, every once in awhile stealing a glance at a beautiful woman. Gabrielle caught a lot of men's eyes as she made her way to the back staircase. Simon held a briefcase and disappeared in the crowd of people.

"Miss I think you took a wrong turn," A guard at the third floor said.

"Did I?" The girl asked with shock in her voice.

The guard nodded, "The convention is downstairs there's an elevator-

"Is there a restroom up here?"

"There's one downstairs."

The girl stepped extremely close to the man.

"My name's Nicole," she said while smiling mischievously.

"That's nice to know but-

"What's yours?"

He hesitated and swallowed hard almost nervously before answering, "Adam."

The girl's smile widened as she took a step back.

"Well it was nice to meet you, Adam."

The guard seemed to have lost the ability to speak as Gabrielle retreated back down the steps, a small key clutched in her hand.

"I have the key," Gabrielle said through her comms unit.

"Alright coming your way," Kat whispered in hers.

The two cousins walked pass each other without a glance. Their fingertips barely brushing as the key transferred to the hand of Katarina Bishop. She made her way to the stairs trying to pace her walk as she felt her adrenaline rise. A small smile appeared when she knew she was the only person on that floor. She let her hand trace the oak wood door before inserting the key and turning the knob. The room looked antique with a fancy couch in the middle and a tea set on top of the table. Kat's eyes wandered until they settled on the monet hanging above the fireplace.

"Simon?" Kat asked quietly.

"I disabled the security camera but watch out for a motion sensor," he said to the comms.

"Hale?" she asked.

"There are two guards on the floor below you, one will probably be on your floor within fifteen minutes," he replied.

"Bagshaws?"

"Your descent is ready, Kitty," Hamish said.

Kat took in a deep breath as she stepped up to the painting. She quickly spotted the motion sensor in the upper right hand corner. She disabled it with a pair of tweezers and bobby pin. Carefully she took Le Parlement off the wall. There was something, almost a relief that washed over her reminding her that this would bring her one step closer to protect her dad.

Then the lights went out.

"Simon?" Kat asked forcing herself to stay calm.

Her response was crackling in her ear. She waited twelve seconds before making her way to the open window hoping Hamish had been right about her descent.

Sirens were heard outside from police cars and Kat let herself panic.

"Hale?" Kat tried once more before she held the rope and rappelled into the starry night. Her cold fingers locked around the precious painting. Quickly she grabbed the gear and ran away from the house. Red and blue lights flickered in her peripheral vision but she refused to turn and look. Ecstatic that Marcus was in the meeting spot with the limousine Kat sprinted the rest of the way. Probably for the first time Kat opened the door and almost dove in the back seat. Her eyes met with Simon's.

"What happened?" she asked out of breath.

"I don't know. I had to shut down comms just in case they tracked us. I lost control over the security system but that was after the police came," he said staring at the monet.

"Where is everyone?" she asked realizing they were the first two back. Her sudden relief from getting away from the house turned into panic for her crew. Then two running figures started towards the limousine. The Bagshaws arrived looking flushed. Not far after two more figures came into view. Kat released a breath she didn't know she was holding. As soon as everyone got into the limo Marcus sped off.

"Why were there police?" Angus asked.

Kat kept her eyes glued out the window expecting police to be after them any second.

"Two guys got in a fight. They had a bit too much champagne," Hale said.

"They weren't there for us," Gabrielle said reassuringly.

Kat still felt uneasy not knowing if Taccone had taken her dad. She took out her phone ready to make a call to see if he was alright. Once glance from Hale snapped her back to reality. She couldn't risk her phone being tracked to her father's. She sighed but tried to be happy that one part of her cruel mission was completed.


	5. Pre-Louvre

**Thank you xXMizz Alex VolturiXx for reviewing it means a lot! And thank you caitlintmi12 for favoriting :)!**

The usual giddiness that took over after a heist did not show, the adrenaline calling for another one was not there. The pain that should have been obvious with tears was invisible. The expected shaking hands of nerves were still. The envisioned scowl caused by anger remained blank. After all Katarina Bishop has been through the last few days, she felt numb. She felt nothing.

"Kat, snap out of it!" Gabrielle said. Waving a hand in front of her face.

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

"Nothing, let's keep taking notes," she said eyeing her cousin carefully.

They continued their walk down the long halls of The Louvre, passing energetic children with parents admiring the artwork.

"They have clearance 22 AV camera types," Gabrielle said.

"And triple GS Buching locks," Kat replied.

"Fourteen guards on this floor," Gabrielle said with a hint of boredom in her voice.

"Who rotate every half hour," Kat noted.

"Let's meet up with the rest of the group."

The two cousins walked to the entrance one with the sound of heels clicking behind her. Kat couldn't help but notice all of the young men's eyes trained on Gabrielle. Even though she was dressed casual she looked like she walked out of a magazine, instead of bed this morning. Despite the eyes on Gabrielle, Kat couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched. She let the thought pass as she opened the door to the chilly afternoon.

"The ice cream at the café is delicious," Hamish said.

"Good I'm glad we took the time to figure that out," Kat said sarcastically. "What about routes?"

"There are sixteen escape routes," Hamish said.

"Only four lead to garbage chutes," Angus added.

Gabrielle raised an eyebrow, "I am not falling in a pile of garbage, I just bought these shoes in Rome."

"But they'll match perfectly, Gabs," Hamish said before dodging a blow to the shoulder.

Kat gave a dismissive wave, "Simon, Hale?"

"I have control over their security cameras and fire alarms. I'll be located in a storage closet which is a thousands times better than a woman's restroom," the blonde computer hacker said.

Hale gave Simon a smirk, "The Bain à la Grenouillère is covered in a glass case with five motion sensors."

The crew let the facts about The Louvre sink in as they started walking towards Marcus who stood waiting next to a limo.

"Here you are, Miss," Marcus said while opening the door.

The young thief couldn't help but smile at the fact that she never saw the man with perfect posture out of attire or being lazy. The thought of Marcus taking a day off wearing a sweatshirt instead of a suit, enjoying a show on tv was absurd.

"Thanks Marcus," Kat replied.

* * *

Everyone entered the new suite in Paris unlike the previous one this was on the first floor. Yet this suite was just as beautiful as the last. Kat still couldn't quite grasp the fact that they needed all of this. Not that she was complaining. She stood by the doorway while the rest of the crew sat on the expensive furniture to discuss the final plans for tomorrow.

"Alright this is it," Simon said while setting down his laptop.

The Bagshaw brothers nodded as they marked some of the blueprints with a sharpie.

Just then all the emotions came like a tidal wave to Kat. Overwhelmed she ran out the door not caring where she was going or if she got lost. Tears threatened to spill over as her legs carried her further away from her problems. She closed her eyes only to hear Taccone's raspy voice repeat in her head, _you will do this for me. _Her fingers curled over the side of the bench before hands covered them from the breeze. Hale knelt in front of her stroking her small hands with his thumb.

"Kat..."

She shook her head not wanting to feel weak. Eventually she took a shaky breath,

"What if I can't do this? What if Taccone takes my dad before the deadline?"

"We won't let that happen. Have you heard about Gabrielle's nail file? That thing is like a switchblade," he said attempting to get a smile out of Kat.

"What if it does! Hale what if he kills him?" A tear traced down her pale face.

"Kat, Gabrielle, Simon, The Bagshaws, we will be right there. We'll always be next to you," he paused before brushing a strand of stray hair behind her ear.

"I'll always be next to you."


	6. Twisted Turn

**Since these last two chapters are shorter I decided to post them both in one day. Guys I'm so excited to see the Mockingjay trailer! P.S if some of you don't know Coca-Cola has been putting names on their products. So that belongs to them and of course characters to Ally Carter:)**

"Kat, wake up!" Gabrielle said while shaking the small girl sprawled across the bed.

"Mmmph," Kat grunted while propping up on an elbow.

"Come on Kitty Kat, we've got some Taccone butt to kick!"

The slightly younger cousin laughed at Gabrielle's choice of words and decided it was time to face her fear. Slowly she got ready for the day that would end all of this. As she stared at the girl in the mirror she didn't see fear but pure determination to stop Taccone. She entered the living area to see Simon carrying various cords tangled together and The Bagshaws fighting if the name Hamish or Angus would be more likely to show up on a coke bottle.

"You ready?" Hale asked holding out a strawberry danish for her.

Kat smiled not sure if she was convincing herself or Hale, "You bet," she replied and pulled a piece off the delicious treat.

* * *

Standing in line to purchase tickets for The Louvre, Kat felt as if she were a normal teenager just enjoying a day around Paris with her friends. They entered the museum and without a word to one another set off to their posts.

"Remember Angus a very small explosion. Microscopic," Gabrielle said through comms.

"Largest bomb we have? You got it!" Hamish said.

"No Hamish-

"Yeah, yeah, princess we heard you. Leave the bombs to the experts," Angus replied.

"Don't call me princess," Gabrielle practically growled.

"Guys focus," Kat said.

"The painting is on the East side wing, down hallway nine, three to the left," Hale said making his way to the hallway.

Kat saw two employees that could have been twins walk towards the café, she could only hope they meant what they said about the small explosion. She heard a shuffling sound come from the comms followed by a few curse words.

"Simon are you okay?"

More shuffling. "Yep they just added some mops to the janitor closet. Ready when you are Kat."

The shorter-than-average girl took a deep breath and started her journey to the monet. A couple of guards were stationed too close for comfort near the painting.

"Alright Gabrielle," Kat said softly.

On the opposite end of the hallway a long legged girl was admiring a picture of ballet dancers as she took a step forward and lightly skimmed the frame with her fingertip.

"Hey! You there take a step back!" One guard yelled before walking at a fast pace towards her.

"Who me?" The girl said while flipping her hair back and continued to skim the wooden frame.

"You can't touch that!" The second guard said and followed after the first guard.

"Simon?" Kat asked.

"Alright your security camera is off," he replied.

She stood in front of the monet and gave the cue to Angus and Hamish. From the café nearby you could hear something like a thunder from far away. Not far after that the fire alarm started piercing people's ears and the smallest bit of smoke rose to the air. Kat was ready for the sprinklers to turn on, soaking her when a side glance of a man caught her eye. She almost ignored it but turned and saw him look with everyone else to the café as the water started to fall. Kat was frozen in her spot as she stared. That was him. In a dark jacket about to cover his ears from the sound. Her father.

"Hale take over!" She yelled against the siren and water.

"What do you mean? I'm no where near you. You need to hurry we don't have much time!" Hale said exasperated.

"My dad is here!"

"Kat, get the painting," Hale said.

"Kat!" Angus said in a shocking voice.

"Don't-Gabrielle started.

"Kat!" Hale yelled once more before she ripped the comms out of her ear and shoved it into her pocket.

She ran off towards her father headed straight for the crowd of people.

"Dad," she said loudly and grabbed his arm. He turned around a look of surprise on his face. He relaxed once he saw that it was his daughter.

"Hey Kat, what are you doing here?"

The teenage girl shook her head.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

Before he could answer security started to usher everyone outside. Barely being able to see against the water she held onto his arm, afraid if she let go Taccone would take him. It took their group six minutes to walk through the hallways and enter the nearest exit. As soon as they were outside Kat turned to her dad. He turned back and gave her a hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"Your Uncle Eddie gave me a free pass here. Thought I would get a preview of the art before I settled on anything," he said with a wink and showed her the pass.

She took the pass from him.

"So what are you doing here?" he asked.

She stared at the great Bobby Bishop trying to figure out if he knew what was happening with Taccone or if he really did come here to pick a painting to steal in the future.

"Kat!"

She turned to see her cousin running towards her with a frantic look on her face. Kat reluctantly left her father to meet Gabrielle halfway. As soon as they met Gabrielle's face became hesitant debating if she should say what she was planning on telling her.

"What is it, Gabs?"

She took a breath, "Taccone took him."

Kat pointed in the direction of her father.

"No, he's right there."

Gabrielle shook her head.

"No Kat, Taccone took Hale."


	7. Tracking Hale

**Thank you to xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, Guest, and TeenStarkid for reviewing! :) Sorry short chapter.**

Time slowed down as a little girl in pigtails accidentally let go of her dark blue balloon, it was an eternity before the balloon finally hit the ceiling. Or when a man wearing spectacles bumped into another man, both slowly steadying themselves and apologizing to each other. As soon as her gaze met Gabrielle's insistent one, she was brought back to full speed.

"Kat, we need to hurry."

The small girl nodded and started back towards her father.

"Hey Gabrielle I didn't know you were here too," the man said while sipping from a coffee cup.

Gabrielle smiled, "Small world huh?"

"Well we need to go but we'll see you later," Kat said.

Her father stared at the young thief searching for any sign of doubt.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yep but we're in a hurry," Kat replied while giving her dad a hug before quickly retreating the opposite way.

"Let's find the others," Gabrielle said while walking in surprising speed for someone in such high heels. The day seemed to be too perfect given the circumstances. With a bright sun and not a cloud in sight. Kat was starting to calm down before she stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes locked on a park bench.

"Kat, what is it?" Gabrielle asked with a hint of fear.

"We were set up."

"What?"

"Taccone set us up. That's why my dad was there. Taccone made it too obvious that he wanted him. I didn't have time to worry about anyone else...he was always going to take Hale."

Gabrielle sighed and put her hand on her cousin's shoulder while they walked. They found the Bagshaw brothers and Simon talking with Marcus beside the limo.

"Do we have anything?" Kat asked.

"I might be able to track the phone number he used to call you. I'll need my other equipment at the hotel," Simon replied.

"What happened?" Kat asked.

"Hale was on his way towards you when the sprinklers activated. Taccone appeared and took Hale's arm and led him outside," Hamish said.

"They were gone once we made it there," Angus said.

Kat pursed her lips and nodded.

"Alright let's go," Gabrielle said.

Marcus held the door open as the teenagers entered the backseat. Kat paused and stared at the man with a straight face.

"We'll find him Marcus."

He averted his eyes from straight ahead to the girl's below him.

"I know."

* * *

The five teenagers sat around the small coffee table waiting for Simon to finish his rapid typing. It became too much for Kat while she started to pace.

"Okay can I see the phone number?" Simon asked.

Kat quickly handed him the phone. Simon continued to type and shook his head.

"He disabled the phone."

The thieves seemed to deflate at Simon's words.

"We'll just have to find another way to locate them," Gabrielle said, determined.

Kat stared out the window and watched as a leaf blew around. Suddenly her eyes went wide.

"Why didn't Hale fight Taccone? I'm sure he could've knocked him out," Kat said looking perplexed.

They glanced at each other almost as if they were having a conversation.

"What?" Kat asked losing her patience.

Hamish was the one to break the silence,

"Kitty, Hale didn't fight because Taccone probably risked your life."


End file.
